1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phonograph, and more particularly to a sound recording and reproducing apparatus which includes a record selecting mechanism operated to select any one of a stack of records in a two-part cassette-type case which is placed in position on the apparatus. The invention relates further to a record having a construction for being received by the case and selected by the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that records (as well as magnetic sheets) have a central hole for receiving a centering shaft of the record player and have a spiral record groove of a given width outside of the central hole. For reproduction of the recorded material records are individually handled and placed in position on the player. It is also known that there is a reproducing apparatus, such as a juke box, equipped with record selector buttons which are selectively operated or depressed for selecting any one of the records arranged within the apparatus and moving the selected record to the position for reproduction and after the end of the reproduction moving it back to its original position. As readily understood, in this case, the record selecting and moving mechanisms have a very complicated construction which makes the size of the apparatus large as well as making the apparatus expensive, and such apparatus is only novel in that the manual record selection has been mechanized.